New Zealand cricket team in South Africa in 2012–13
The New Zealand cricket team will tour South Africa from 18 December 2012 to 25 January 2013. The tour will consist of two test matches, three One Day Internationals, and three Twenty20 International matches. In their first innings of the First Test, New Zealand were dismissed for just 45 runs, their third lowest Test match total and the lowest total in Test cricket in 39 years. In the same match, South African cricketer Jacques Kallis became the fourth batsman to make 13,000 runs in Test cricket. Squads Tour Match T20I: South Africa XI v New Zealanders | score1 = 140/8 (20 overs) | score2 = 116/9 (20 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = Colin Munro 39 (27) | wickets1 = Kyle Abbott 4/16 (4 overs) | runs2 = Vaughn van Jaarsveld 43 (43) | wickets2 = Mitchell McClenaghan 3/19 (4 overs) | result = New Zealanders won by 24 runs | report = Scorecard | venue = City Oval, Pietermaritzburg | umpires = Johan Cloete and Shaun George | motm = | toss = New Zealanders won the toss and chose to bat | rain = | notes = }} First class: South Africa XI v New Zealanders | team2 = | score-team1-inns1 = 311/6d (89.1 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = Brendon McCullum 65 (126) | wickets-team1-inns1 = Colin Ackermann 3/46 (21 overs) | score-team2-inns1 = 359/7d (119 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = Matthew Kleinveldt 78 (169) | wickets-team2-inns1 = Chris Martin 2/39 (19 overs) | score-team1-inns2 = 117/2d (29 overs) | runs-team1-inns2 = Martin Guptill 68* (79) | wickets-team1-inns2 = Petrus Jeftha 1/17 (6 overs) | score-team2-inns2 = | runs-team2-inns2 = | wickets-team2-inns2 = | result = Match Drawn | venue = Boland Bank Park, Paarl | umpires = Shaun George and Adrian Holdstock | motm = | report = Scorecard | toss = New Zealanders won the toss and elected to bat first. | rain = | notes = }} T20I Series 1st T20I | score1 = 86 (18.2 overs) | score2 = 87/2 (12.1 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = Colin Munro 23 (18) | wickets1 = Rory Kleinveldt 3/18 (3.2 overs) | runs2 = Faf du Plessis 38* (32) | wickets2 = Ronnie Hira 1/15 (3 overs) | result = South Africa won by 8 wickets | report =Scorecard | venue = Kingsmead, Durban | umpires = Johan Cloete and Shaun George (both RSA) | motm = Rory Kleinveldt | toss = New Zealand won the toss and elected to bat. | rain = | notes = Corey Anderson, Mitchell McClenaghan, Colin Munro, Jimmy Neesham (for New Zealand), and Henry Davids, Quinton de Kock, and Chris Morris (for South Africa) make their Twenty20 International debuts. }} 2nd T20I | score1 = 165/5 (19 overs) | score2 = 169/2 (19 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = Faf du Plessis 63 (43) | wickets1 = Doug Bracewell 3/33 (3 overs) | runs2 = Martin Guptill 101* (69) | wickets2 = Ryan McLaren 1/26 (4 overs) | result = New Zealand won by 8 wickets (D/L) | report = Scorecard | venue = Buffalo Park, East London | umpires = Shaun George and Adrian Holdstock | motm = Martin Guptill (NZ) | toss = New Zealand won the toss and elected to bat. | rain = Floodlight failure during South Africa's innings reduced the match to 19 overs per side. New Zealand's target was revised to 169 runs from 19 overs according to the Duckworth–Lewis method. | notes = Aaron Phangiso (RSA) makes his Twenty20 International debut. }} 3rd T20I | score1 = 179/6 (20 overs) | runs1 = Henry Davids 68 (51) | wickets1 = Mitchell McClenaghan 2/24 (4 overs) | team2 = | score2 = 146/9 (20 overs) | runs2 = Brendon McCullum 25 (22) | wickets2 = Aaron Phangiso 3/25 (4 overs) Ryan McLaren 3/25 (4 overs) | result = South Africa won by 33 runs | report = Scorecard | venue = St George’s Park, Port Elizabeth | umpires = Johan Cloete and Adrian Holdstock | motm = Henry Davids | toss = South Africa won the toss and elected to bat | rain = | notes = }} Test Series 1st Test | team2 = | score-team1-inns1 = 45 (19.2 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = Kane Williamson 13 (19) | wickets-team1-inns1 = Vernon Philander 5/7 (6 overs) | score-team2-inns1 = 347/8d (95.2 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = Alviro Petersen 106 (176) | wickets-team2-inns1 = Chris Martin 3/63 (19.2 overs) | score-team1-inns2 = 275 (102.1 overs) | runs-team1-inns2 = Dean Brownlie 109 (186) | wickets-team1-inns2 = Dale Steyn 3/67 (30 overs) | score-team2-inns2 = | runs-team2-inns2 = | wickets-team2-inns2 = | result = South Africa won by an innings and 27 runs | venue = Newlands Cricket Ground, Cape Town | umpires = Ian Gould and Rod Tucker | motm = Vernon Philander (SA) | report = Scorecard | toss = New Zealand won the toss and elected to bat | rain = | notes = Dale Steyn takes 300 wickets in Tests. *''Jacques Kallis reaches 13000 runs in Tests. }} 2nd Test | team2 = | score-team1-inns1 = 525/8 dec (153.3 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = F du Plessis 137 (252) | wickets-team1-inns1 = DAJ Bracewell 3/94 (34) | score-team2-inns1 = 121 (44.4 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = BJ Watling 63 (87) | wickets-team2-inns1 = DW Steyn 5-17 (13) | score-team1-inns2 = | runs-team1-inns2 = | wickets-team1-inns2 = | score-team2-inns2 = 211 (86.4 overs) | runs-team2-inns2 = BJ Watling 63 (117) | wickets-team2-inns2 = DW Steyn 3/48 (15.4) | result = South Africa won by an innings and 193 runs | venue = St George’s Park, Port Elizabeth | umpires = HDPK Dharmasena & IJ Gould | motm = DW Steyn (South Africa) | report = Scorecard | toss = South Africa won the toss and elected to bat | rain = | notes = C Munro (New Zealand) made his test debut }} ODI Series 1st ODI | score1 = | score2 = | team2 = | runs1 = | wickets1 = | runs2 = | wickets2 = | result = | report = Scorecard | venue = Boland Bank Park, Paarl | umpires = | motm = | toss = | rain = | notes = }} 2nd ODI | score1 = | score2 = | team2 = | runs1 = | wickets1 = | runs2 = | wickets2 = | result = | report = Scorecard | venue = De Beers Diamond Oval, Kimberley | umpires = | motm = | toss = | rain = | notes = }} 3rd ODI | score1 = | score2 = | team2 = | runs1 = | wickets1 = | runs2 = | wickets2 = | result = | report = Scorecard | venue = Senwes Park, Potchefstroom | umpires = | motm = | toss = | rain = | notes = }} External links * New Zealand tour of South Africa 2012/13 at ESPNcricinfo.com Category:New Zealand cricket tours of South Africa